1. Field
The present invention relates to a clutch apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiple-disk clutch provided in a power unit incorporated in a vehicle such as a motorcycle and including a counter torque reduction mechanism and a cancel mechanism is disclosed in and already known from Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3378100). The counter clock reduction mechanism moves, when torque from a driving wheel side is inputted, a pressure plate, which cooperates with a pressure receiving plate to sandwich a plurality of driving friction plates and a plurality of driven friction plates therebetween, in a direction in which the pressure plate is spaced away from the pressure receiving plate to suppress torque, which is to be transmitted to an internal combustion engine side, to a low level. The cancel mechanism invalidates the function of the counter torque reduction mechanism in order to transmit torque, which is inputted from a driving wheel side when the vehicle is pushed to move, to the internal combustion engine side.
However, the cancel mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned above is configured such that it includes a rocking cam supported on the pressure receiving plate in such as to be rockable around an axial line parallel to the axial line of the output power shaft. Therefore, the cancel mechanism is liable to have an increased size, and there is the possibility that the multiple-disk clutch may have a size in the axial direction increasing by an amount corresponding to the cancel mechanism provided therefor.